En el Motel
by ASLOVE21
Summary: um...pues solo diré que es un lemon WanderxSilvia


Una tarde como cualquier otra Wander y Sylvia se encontraban buscando un lugar donde pasar la noche, ambos llegaron a un planeta algo extraño de color azul y en medio tenia un gran edificio, con un cartel luminoso en cual decía "motel".

 **S-** oye Wander...¿que te parece si pasamos la noche allí? - propuso Sylvia, la cual llevaba a Wander sobre su montura.

 **W-** ¡genial syl!- respondió el chico entusiasta. Luego de esto ambos se acercaron y entraron a aquel lugar, por dentro era enorme y lujoso. Ambos se acercaron al mostrador.

 **S-** disculpe señorita, mi amigo y yo necesitamos una habitación con 2 camas – dijo Sylvia.

 **Xx-** lo siento señora, solo tenemos habitaciones matrimoniales – respondió la empleada.

 **W-** creo q no tenemos opción syl – dijo Wander algo pensativo.

 **S** \- aww, esta bien – respondió algo resignada.

Luego de esto la empleada de aquel lugar saco una pequeña tarjeta la cual tenia el numero "204" en ella – ese es el numero de su habitación, disfruten su estadía – dijo la empleada amablemente.

 **W** \- gracias – dijo el chico anaranjado tomando la tarjeta. Luego de esto ambos subieron asta el cuarto piso y allí buscaron el numero correspondiente y entraron a la habitación, esta era bastante amplía tenia una cama matrimonial y una decoración hermosa, Wander corrió hacia ella para luego lanzarse sobre la cama -oye syl...la cama esta muy suave – dijo con una sonrisa.

 **S** \- oye Wander, espérame aquí...saldré a comprar comida – dijo saliendo a la puerta.

 **W** \- esta bien Sylvia, aquí te espero – luego de esto el chico anaranjado tomo el control remoto del televisor y lo encendió, este por casualidad estaba en un canal educativo, pero no para niños...era un canal para adultos.

 **Xx** \- bienvenidos, el dia de hoy aprenderemos sobre educación sexual...todo los pasos desde principio a fin, para tener relaciones sexuales – dijo el animador en el televisor.

 **W** \- wow ¿me pregunto de q se trata? - se dijo el inocente chico mientras se colocaba cómodo para ver el programa.

 **Xx** \- el primer paso es encontrar una compañera.

 **W-** ¿una compañera?...oh claro Sylvia.

 **Xx** \- el segundo paso es acostarla en la cama y comenzar a besarla – dijo mientras imágenes comenzaban a pasar, Wander cada ves estaba mas intrigado – y luego tienen que quitarle la ropa, y luego comiencen por besar el cuello de su compañera y van bajando...

 _ **Mientras tanto con Sylvia...**_

Ella se encontraba buscando de un lugar a otro, algo para la cena pero un planeta q no conoce es difícil saber donde encontrar algo. Al parecer se tardaría mas de lo q planeaba...

Una hora mas tarde por fin había encontrado algo, así q se dispuso a regresar al lugar de descanso donde Wander la esperaba, luego de unos minutos por fin llegó; luego se decidió a subir asta la habitación y al abrir la puerta vio a Wander acostado mirando la televisión – ¡hey amigo, ya regrese! – dijo Sylvia mirando a su amigo - ¿quieres venir a comer? -pregunto ella amablemente a su amigo el cual últimamente se había adueñado de sus pensamientos.

 **W** \- Claro q si amiga – dijo el chico levantándose de la cama, para luego sentarse en la mesa a comer; luego el la miró mientras ella comía tranquilamente, y pensó en todo lo q había visto en aquel programa, y solo tenia q esperar para poner en practica los consejos q aprendió.

Minutos mas tarde, terminaron de comer y luego de lavar todo, se dieron cuenta q ya era la hora de dormir, así q Sylvia se acostó del lado derecho de la cama; Wander la miro con una sonrisa y se acostó al lado izquierdo de la cama. Sylvia cerró los ojos cuando de repente sintió un peso extraño sobre su estomago, abrió los ojos y vio a Wander mirándola mientras estaba sentado sobre ella.

 **S** \- ehm...¿q haces amiguito? - preguntó confundida. Wander sonrió – enserió amigo, que...- dijo pero fue interrumpida por nada mas y nada menos q los labios de Wander sobre los suyos.

Sylvia estaba sorprendida, tanto q no correspondía al beso de Wander, pero luego comenzó a mover los labios lentamente igualando el ritmo de el. Luego Wander la abrazó por su largo cuello, ocasionando q pegara su peludo y anaranjado cuerpo contra el azul de ella, la falta de aire se izo presente haciendo separar a ambos sus labios, ambos abrieron los ojos para encontrase con los del otro; pero ninguno dijo nada, el silencio era envolvente lo único q se escuchaba en la habitación era la respiración agitada de ambos, a causa del beso.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de q ambos se acercarán de nuevo y volvieran a unir sus labios en un beso un poco mas apasionado que el anterior, ambos pares de labios se unían en una danza que asta el momento ninguno conocía, luego Sylvia mordió un poco el labio de Wander haciendo que por instinto este abriera un poco los labios, dejando libre paso a la lengua de Sylvia, la cual invadió la boca de Wander donde se encontró con la lengua de el, y ambos comenzaron a mover sus lenguas en un movimiento suave y apasionado, el cual hacia q ambos intercambiaran saliva y sintieran el dulce sabor del otro.

Ambos rompieron el beso dejando un hilo de saliva el cual unía los labios de los dos. En este momento Sylvia comenzó a sentir un calor muy particular recorriendo su cuerpo, el cual terminaba en su zona intima y esto la incomodaba un poco. Mientras tanto Wander comenzaba a sentir como una sensación placentera le recorría el cuerpo.

Luego el sin decir palabra alguna la volvió a besar apasionadamente, pero esta vez los besos salieron de los labios de Sylvia y comenzaron a bajar por el largo y azul cuello de ella, besos combinados con mordiques leves los cuales resultaron muy placenteros para Sylvia, la cual por instinto coloco la cabeza hacia atrás cerrando los ojos y dándole mas libre el paseo por su cuello a Wander, y este solo estaba comenzando a sentir que ese programa te televisión era mejor de lo que el creía, abrió los ojos y vio que Sylvia lo disfrutaba cada vez mas; por alguna razón su corazón latía rápidamente.

La mente de Sylvia estaba muy desordenada, ¿acaso estaba soñando o en realidad estaba haciendo todo eso con su mejor amigo?, ¿como es que siendo tan inocente, Wander estaba despertando sus mas bajos instintos?, ¿debe seguir, o detener a su amigo antes de terminar acostándose con el?, todas estas preguntas invadían su mente.

 **S** \- ¡ah! - se escapo de los labios de ella, cuando Wander toco un punto sensible de su cuerpo, su excitación comenzó a subir rápidamente y cada vez estaba mas lejos de parar todo lo estaba a punto de pasar, no aguanto mas y tomo el rostro de Wander y lo separó de su cuello colocándolo a unos centímetros de su rostro; con el movimiento el chico anaranjado abrió los ojos encontrándose con los de ella. Sylvia miró a su amigo y este la miraba inocentemente, ella bajo a Wander de ella y lo hizo acostarse al otro lado de la cama, el se sintió algo mal porque su amiga lo rechazó. Luego de esto Sylvia se sentó sobre las caderas de Wander y este se sorprendió por la acción de su amiga, luego Sylvia sonrió y apagó la ultima lampara de la habitación dejando todo completamente a oscuras, ella tomó el sombrero de Wander y lo lanzó lejos de la cama.

Luego ella se quitó su montura, quedando al descubierto completamente y procedió a despojar a Wander de sus zapatos, esto era lo único que faltaba para dejarlo desnudo debajo de ella, luego ella dejo que sus sentimientos fluyeran sin importarle nada. Sylvia lo beso de nuevo y sintió como el comenzaba a introducir su lengua en la boca de ella, así que simplemente lo dejó disfrutar de cada segundo. Luego de esto Sylvia movió su mano por todo el peludo cuerpo de su amigo, al llegar a la parte baja de su estomago y luego asta su miembro, ella comenzó a tocarlo suavemente para sentir como este se endurecía rápidamente, ella sonrió y coloco su mano alrededor de el pene de Wander, para comenzar un movimiento de arriba a bajo el cual hizo gemir a su amigo.

 **W** \- ¡ah!, ¡ah!...¡Sylvia!...¿q haces?...ah, continua – dijo entre gemidos, el chico anaranjado.

 **S** \- ¿te gusta amigo? - preguntó ella juguetona.

 **W-** ¡si!...¡se siente tan...ah! - dijo el, mas que complacido. Luego Sylvia siguió con el movimiento asta q sintió como Wander se venia en su mano, esto le gusto mucho al sentir como los fluidos cálidos arrojados por su amigo le llenaban su mano, y chorreaban asta el pelo naranja de Wander, haciendo q las caderas de el quedaran mojadas por tal liquido blanco.

Luego de esto Sylvia se lanzo de lado haciendo que el quedara sobre ella, con esta acción Wander comenzó a lamer los senos de ella, haciendo que Sylvia se humedeciera y comenzara a jadear de placer, en realidad esto se sentía tan bien. De repente sintió como su amigo chupaba uno de sus pechos, mientras que con la mano masajeaba el otro con un toque pervertido en él.

 **S** \- ¡ah!...¡Wander, más!...¡más! - gritó ella en jadeos placenteros, sin importarle que los demás huéspedes del motel, los escuchara en pleno acto. Wander siguió con su juego por unos minutos asta que Sylvia sintió que las lamidas de su amigo bajaron mas por su cuerpo, dejando atrás sus pechos y dirigiéndose a un lugar mas al sur. Los ojos de Sylvia se abrieron fuertemente al sentir los labios de Wander rosando su vagina – Wander...que – fue lo ultimo que dijo al sentir que su amigo le comenzaba a lamer toda su zona intima. Su excitación se elevo de inmediato, asta un punto q ella no creyó que existiera; sin darse cuenta estaba empujando la cabeza de su amigo mas a su centro mientras que Wander lamia como si no hubiera mañana, en realidad esto le estaba gustando y mucho - ¡Ah Wan...Wander!...¡ah!...¡no me importa, ah te quiero dentro de mi, te necesito dentro...ah! Luego de unos minutos saboreando lo prohibido, Sylvia se vino dentro de la boca de Wander, era algo tan salvaje el orgasmo de Sylvia había lanzado sus fluidos por toda la cara de Wander, mientras el tragaba todo lo que salía de la entrada de su amiga.

 **W** \- ¡estas deliciosa syl! - dijo el chico saboreando lo que había quedado en sus labios, Sylvia lo besó en los labios, y lo abrazó fuertemente – ¿estas lista para esto? - pregunto Wander algo preocupado por ella.

 **S** \- jamas he estado mas lista para algo en mi vida – dijo abriendo sus piernas para que el se colocara en medio ella. Luego de esto Wander se acercó a ella y luego dudo un poco.

 **W** \- ¿estas segura de esto?; ¿no te voy a lastimar? - pregunto el chico algo preocupado por ella.

 **S-** si Wander, no te preocupes – dijo segura de su decisión.

Luego de esto Wander tomo su miembro y lo dirijo asta la entrada de Sylvia quien solo coloco la cabeza hacia atrás y cerro los ojos esperando sentir como era invadida por el pene de Wander. El chico comenzó a penetrarla asta que llegó a una parte un poco mas angosta y a una especie de barrera, era la señal de que el era el primero el llegar asta allí. Wander se apoyó completamente sobre ella, rompiendo la barrera que le impedía llegar al fondo.

 **S** \- aaah, ¡aaah! - salio de la boca de Sylvia al sentir como perdió su virginidad de un segundo a otro; el dolor era casi insoportable, pero luego Wander comenzó el movimiento de sus caderas de adelante hacia atrás – ¡Oh Wander!...¡ah! ¡amigo! - dijo ella sintiendo como el placer se hacia cada vez mayor que el dolor, asta el punto en el cual ella ya no sentía nada, solo placer absoluto a causa de las embestidas de Wander - ¡ah!...¡ah!...¡ah! ¡Wander, mas!...¡ah!, ¡mas rápido! - dijo ella entre gemidos y jadeos de placer.

 **W** \- ¡ah Sylvia!...¡esto es increíble!...¡ah! - dijo aumentando la velocidad de sus envestidas cada vez mas, asta llegar al punto en el que Sylvia casi se golpeaba la cabeza con la parte superior de la cama, pero el placer era algo insólito. En aquella habitación solo se oía los gemidos de Sylvia combinados con los jadeos de Wander, mientras los chillidos de la cama se hacían presentes con cada envestida por parte del chico anaranjado, y el sonido de las pieles chocando y los fluidos de ambos combinándose; era la cereza que adornaba el pastel. Por suerte la habitación era a prueba de ruidos y ninguno de los demás huéspedes, estaban escuchando todo ese alboroto ocasionado por este par de amigos, con hormonas alborotadas.

Luego de unos minutos ambos estaban a punto de llegar al clímax de la noche. Wander miró a Sylvia teniendo una visión de ella que nunca había visto, su cuerpo cubierto de sudor, mas excitada que nunca y con sus manos arañando las sabanas de la cama, a causa del placer descontrolado.

 **S** \- ¡Wander ya...ah, me voy a venir ah! - dijo Sylvia mientras arañaba las sabanas mas fuerte, estaba a punto de liberarse sobre Wander.

 **W-** ¡yo también!...¡aaahh! - dijo Wander antes de llenar a Sylvia, y luego sintió como Sylvia soltaba sus jugos sobre él.

Luego de esto Wander calló acostado sobre Sylvia con su respiración agitada, estando aun dentro de ella, luego de esto besó a su "amiga" de nuevo, para luego salir de ella...pero este no fue el final, ya que luego de haber recobrado las fuerzas Sylvia se sentó sobre las caderas de Wander haciendo que el la penetrara de nuevo, y comenzaron de nuevo con su juego; y así fueron muchas veces asta que ambos quedaron satisfechos.

 **W** \- Sylvia, te amo – dijo el chico anaranjado acostado a uno de los lados de la cama, mientras Sylvia tenia su cabeza sobre el pecho de él.

 **S** \- yo también te amo – dijo la Zbornak sorprendiendo a su amigo, ya que ella nunca demostraba afecto hacia nada. Luego de esto se dieron un último beso en los labios antes de caer rendidos ante el sueño.

 _ **~Fin~**_


End file.
